Small Town: Ghosts from the Past
by Angel Scones
Summary: The next part of Small Town…. Rating M to be safe. I asked and got the answer so this is the Sequel. Hoping it's just as good. There will be Drama, Angst, Family, Tragedy and Romance what is a story without a touch of romance? maybe even a little humor.
1. Watching

**Thought I would include some character's I missed in the last story. They're not a major part of this story but they will be there and I needed names. As normal I don't own Rizzoli and Isles and this story is completely well mostly AU. I will warn you its short but so were the first few chapters of small town and that worked out fine. I am always open to ideas or ways to make my story better just pm me or put in a review if I use your idea I will give you credit for it.**

The next part of Small Town….

It had been a few weeks, since everything with Garrett had happened Jane moved In with the good doctor and her little boy, both of whom stole Jane's heart on day one. Everything seemed to be going great for the women and the town Jane was finally healed, Tommy was laid to rest. Frankie and Frost were both still Jane's deputies and Angela still ran the town diner. She now had two young teenagers (Rondo and Lydia) helping her out instead of just Tommy. Agent Dean had returned twice asking Jane out to dinner and she refused every time.

Everything seemed to be going great for everyone since the trouble with Maura's ex. Jake was growing and was no longer in an infant seat, Jane was still taking him with her a couple times a week. Maura's medical clinic was going great and their house was completely finished including a new paint job that Jane got Frost and Frankie to do. After Jane had moved in Maura started calling it their home instead of hers. Korsak the old Sheriff and everyone's friend was no longer hanging out at the station all the time instead he was spending a great deal of time with Angela much to Jane's dismay.

Jane began to think that everything was fine maybe a little too quiet, but after all it was a small town. That rarely got new people or strangers. Little did Jane know that there was someone back in town someone everyone thought was dead and gone. He was just watching staying out of sight of everyone he had his own little spies who were helping him with information and supplies. He was just watching the Sheriff and her little family, or as he liked to call it her sin.

He was just waiting for the right time to strike and take care of everything. He already had a man who was willing to marry Jane. To show her what a women was suppose too do with her life. Marry man bare children. Not fall in love with another female and have spawn. He stayed waiting and watching getting as much information and the young women would bring him. First he would take care of Jane the blonde and that child. Then he would take care of the women he married for allowing Jane to be like this.

**As always feel free to review good or bad I really can take it. I want this story to be good. So if you have an idea share it I am always open to things that can make this story better. **


	2. Jane and Maura

**Sometimes life takes you away from the things you love or enjoy doing sorry I haven't updated in a while I was busy with life I guess. I'm sad to say that I have lost my wonderful gram last week. I also sad to say she never got the chance to meet her first great grandchild. We are however taking her advice and moving back to our hometown where our families are. **

Jane entered the house looking for Maura smiling when she spotted Jake sleeping in the playpen in the living room. Jane headed toward the kitchen opening the door she spotted the women she had fallen deeply in love with standing near the stove chopping carrots for dinner. Sneaking up behind Jane wrapped the smaller women in her strong arms and kissed the side of her head.

"How was your day Sheriff?" the blonde asked smiling.

Smiling back Jane said. "Oh, you know the normal drug busts and murders. Yeah I did nothing all day I was somewhat bored."

"Sounds like a busy day your favorite beer is in the fridge." Maura said pointing.

"What about your day? Heard a rumor that Mr. Smith was hitting on you again." Jane laughed knowing that Mr. Smith was the oldest man in at town at 97 he loved hitting on every women he could.

Laughing Maura watched as Jane flexed her hands again. Knowing with the weather starting to get colder that her hands would hurt more with each coming day. Maura walked over and grasped Jane's left hand between her own knowing that one always bothers her more because it was her dominate hand the one she used more often.

Maura also knew that the anniversary of that night was a week away and that Jane had started having nightmares again. Every night for the past week Jane had awoken screaming Tommy's name. Tommy had saved Jane that night and for what they know he also saved Jake by hiding him in the diner's kitchen.

Maura knew of that night and what Jane's father had done to her, and for what she knew Jane's father was dead though nobody was ever found just a lot of blood some Jane's some Tommy's and most of it was Frank's their fathers. All because Jane was different and wanted to be different he said she had sinned and needed to repent for those sins.

_**Flashback**_

_Sixteen year old Jane Rizzoli had moved out, got her own place and finished school. She started working at the Sheriff's station and going to the academy over in Summerville. One Friday night after a date with another cadet a women from the academy, she got home and he was waiting for her._

_He sucker punched her and knocking her out cold. When she came to, her shirt and pants were nailed to the floor. She tried to fight back. Her mouth was duct taped shut. He was really religious and being gay really wasn't allowed. He believed women belonged home with the kids, that kind of thing. Jane had tears in eyes she hugged Jake a little tighter. _

_He had a nail gun. He pressed it into her hand and asked her if to repent for my sins, when she refused to answer him so he fired nail. It went through her hand into the floor. It was the worst pain she had ever felt in her life. He waited a minute then pressed the gun to her left hand. I was in so much pain she knew what was to come so again when he asked again for her to repent for being gay, he fired again. She almost blacked out at that point._

_He was about to put another nail into her right hand again. When Tommy tackled him off Jane. That was the last thing Jane remembered. She woke up later in the hospital to be told that my father was dead and Tommy was in jail. Thankfully, the judge reduced his sentence when he found out why he shot their so called father._

_It took several surgeries and hour upon hour of therapy for her to get here. She can move my fingers and have full use of both hands. They still hurt sometimes when it rains or if it's really cold out or even if she writes for long periods of time._

The only that no one had ever told Jane that night was that her father's was never found everyone thought that maybe Tommy had buried him somewhere but, only Tommy really knew and he was gone now.

Little did anyone know that after he was shot he ran and hid just waiting for the time to be just right. When he would be able to get his revenge and teach Jane a lesson. Blaming her for Tommy's death because she was in love with another woman. In his head he blamed it all on Jane if she hadn't been protecting that women and her son. His son would be alive.

Frank knew that he had to be patient. He also knew certain things about Jane from watching like she never brought her weapon home. So he knew she was unprotected in her house.

**As always feel free to review good or bad i can take it i promise. (also i am looking for a beta reader for a different story i am working let me know if anyone wants the job.)**


	3. Jane's Nightmare

**Sorry it took so long to write this been pretty busy on top of that two trips to the hospital because I caught a cold that just kept getting worse and I sadly still have. I am trying my best to write in the third person. As always thanks for the reviews I promise to try and update more often. This one and others I left unfinished. Grammar and spelling is my mistakes and mine alone. I dropped my laptop screens completely smashed so thank god I can hook it up to my TV otherwise there wouldn't be any updates for a very long time. I want to thank the people who are able to put up with my crappy grammar and bad spelling and doing the beta work on this plus adding some of their own ideas which i will always give credit for. chemkate, docpyro25, IsaBabisa, and mymariska. I will always encourage ideas from others for my stories if i like it and i use it i will give credit where it is due. **

Jane lay in bed, wide awake and thinking about the past six months of her life and the ring she kept hidden in the draw at work. Jane was even thinking about the new dog that was sound asleep at her feet that Korsak found on the side of the road and brought to the station. Once Jake had seen her she knew the pup would be coming home with her. She had fallen deeply in love with Maura and loved Jake as though he was her own child. Nothing in this world would ever change that in her eyes. Slowly Jane felt herself slipping into a deep sleep where she began to dream.

_Jane was on her normal morning jog through the back roads headed toward town. She used to wear her weapon when she jogged, but since moving in with Maura and Jake she hardly ever took her weapon home anymore. She couldn't help, but have a funny feeling this morning like something was about to happen. The rain that had started falling really wasn't helping her._

_He came out of nowhere. He was running toward her. She could hear his footsteps on the pavement as she was turning to see who it was she couldn't see his face due to the Red Sox baseball cap pulled low on his head. The fact that she couldn't tell who it was scared her just a little. Who was he? What was he doing?_

_Jane's mind tried to make sense out of why he was there. Perhaps a visitor to town and he was just a jogger who got caught in the rain. Maybe he was trying to get out of the rain perhaps his car broke down somewhere close. Jane took the next left that would take her straight to the diner to see where the man would go. Even though the diner wasn't opened yet her new SUV was parked there the one Maura insisted she buy for the town so it was hers, but it really belonged to the sheriff's office. Of course it was probably also the only sheriffs car in the state that had a car seat in it at all times._

_He followed her keeping a little distance between them it bothered Jane she was starting to get a worried. She reached into her hoodie pocket to find out she left her phone in her car. Jane suddenly stopped and turned toward him. She'd surprised him so much that he just stopped. A sinking feeling came over Jane as they both stood there for a brief moment._

_No, no. There was something all wrong about him. Without understanding why, she knew he was in-raged over something. She could feel that the angry was directed at her. Why and for what was beyond her._

_Her instincts started screaming at her to get out of there. Fear, a powerful motivator, overrode all her training as an officer of the law. Her car key was dangling from a bracelet on her wrist. It was something Maura insisted that she used while jogging after losing her keys twice. The car was safety she just had to make it back to the car. Run, her mind was screaming. Run._

_The rain was now pouring. Head down, she sprinted toward the diner as fast as her long legs could carry her. Was he still behind her? Was he coming after her? Jane dared a quick look back. Oh, God, he was running at her, closing the distance. It felt all wrong. It was all wrong. Faster, she had to run faster. A warning Frankie had given her years ago when she moved out popped into her head. Frankie had always said when in doubt go with your instincts, and her instincts were screaming at her to get to safety as quickly as possible._

_The diner finally came into view knowing that she would be completely safe in her car within a matter of minutes. She started running faster. Jane turned back once more to see where he was he was closer than before but there was still a good distance between them._

_She finally made it to her car. The key nearly fell out of her hand when she pulled the coiled bracelet off her wrist, but she grabbed it in time. Her hands were slick from the rain and she was shaking so much and not thinking to use the remote, it took her two tries to get the key in the lock._

_He was almost there. She swung the door open, dove inside, and pulled the door closed. Twisting around, she hit the lock button down with her fist. She didn't take any time to recover her breath. She shoved the key into the ignition and started the engine. Jane turned on the headlights as she started backing out of the spot. Jane slippery sneaker lipped off the pedal as she seen the man standing in front of the SUV._

"_Oh God" She whispered. He was standing just twenty, perhaps thirty feet away. The bright lights from the car shone on his face, and his expression terrified her. He didn't move. Standing in front of her car was none other than her father. Frank Rizzoli the man who made her life hell, who still haunted her dreams at night. Thinking she was seeing things, Jane frantically wiped the rain away from her eyes._

_She blinked and he was gone._

Jane sat up with a start waking up Maura and scaring poor Jo. She was breathing hard and sweating. Maura carefully sat up and wrapped her arms around Jane's shoulders trying to help her calm down. They lay back down in the bed as Maura kept a tight hold on Jane as her breathing started to calm down. Knowing that Jane wouldn't talk about it right now Maura just held her running her fingers over one of the scars on Jane's back, before Maura had realized Jane had slipped back into a deep slumber.

Maura carefully extracted herself from the woman and made her way across the hall to Jake's room to check on him. Maura was tired enough that she didn't notice the odd shadow at the end of the hallway. She smiled when she noticed that even though not connected by DNA her little Jake was just like Jane he would always throw the covers off at night when he was to warm. So Maura took the blanket out of Jake's crib and grabbed a thin sheet out of the drawer. Lowering the side of the crib she gave him a kiss on his little cheek and covered him up.

Maura returned back to her bedroom and crawled back in bed with Jane as soon as she laid down Jane reached out in her sleep and wrapped an arm around the smaller woman's waist. As Maura started falling asleep she thought she smelt men's cologne, but only for a brief second before letting sleep take over.

Frank Rizzoli smiled at himself as he walked out of the house. Now he knew or so he thought after tonight's test he wouldn't have a problem getting into the house again and getting rid of the blonde and the kid. Not even the little mutt had barked at him. Frank had listened to his daughter panicking in her sleep smiling to himself hoping it was because of him. He had watched as the blonde left the bedroom that she shared with Jane, to check the brat. Lucky for him he had already left the nursery before the woman came in. He stayed perfectly still at the end of the hallway till she was back in bed with Jane. It killed him that he couldn't do anything right now he hated that they were 'sinning' and he had to wait. He knew he would be back and they would pay all of them would pay even the brat.

**As always feel free to review good or bad I can take it. (PLEASE GIVE THE GOOD)**


End file.
